


Dry cleaning

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: As good and bad as each other [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty - Freeform, Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Smutt, bughead - Freeform, jughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty and jughead’s Sex life has fallen apart...





	Dry cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Got a lot of academic nonsense to deal with. Enjoy!

“What are you doing?”  
Betty was laying on her back with her legs spread, propped up against the head board.   
“It keeps the sperm in.”   
“Ok then.”   
Jughead shrugged, and took a seat on the end of the bed.   
They’d been home for about three weeks now, and Betty had made him read so many books on conception, he was starting to see words from them floating behind his eyelids when he fell asleep.   
“I’m ovulating from the 6th, so please don’t go anywhere, or do anything.” She said, turning her head to look at him.   
He frowned, tilting his head to one side.   
“Like, I can’t go anywhere?”   
“No. Honestly, I’d like to limit your toilet breaks, but that kinda sounds like the sorta thing a crazy person would do.”   
He wasn’t even sure how to respond to that.   
“Do you want anything? Coffee? Common sense?” He mumbled under his breath.   
“Some ice tea would be nice. I have to cut out caffeine.”   
He wondered how many words floated around in her vision. She’d read twice as many books as him. 

 

The sixth rolled around, and after letting him go to the bathroom, Betty pinned him down to the bed, and wouldn’t let him leave.   
“Did you remember to pick up the dry cleaning?” Betty asked.   
“What?”   
“Dry cleaning.”  
“Are you seriously thinking about that right now?” He asked as he rocked his hips back and forth.   
“I’m thinking about a lot of things.”   
“Are any of them this?!” He exclaimed, gesturing to their intertwined bodies.  
“Yeah, course I am.”   
“Doesn’t feel like you are. I can’t... you know... if I’m not feeling it.” He muttered, slowing his pace.   
“No no, I am. Look, I’ll show you.”   
She placed a hand on his back, and slowly dragged her fingers up to his shoulders.   
“Come on, daddy. Fuck me with your big, cock. Fuck me, long and hard.”   
He quickened his pace again.   
“I’ve been a bad girl. Not paying attention... I may need to be punished...”   
“Punished?” He asked, clearly enjoying this.   
They hadn’t had time for anything like this since Betty decided to try for a baby. It was all romantic, calm, and sweet, followed with Betty laying upside on the bed for half an hour.   
“Yes. Punished. I think I need to be spanked...” She whispered in his ear, pulling at his earlobe.   
“I think I may agree with you on that.”   
He moved his head down to bite at her collar bone.   
“So... did you pick up the dry cleaning?”   
He stilled his movements, and sat up to look at her.   
“Seriously Betty? I am loosing wood here!”   
“Sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll stop, I promise.”   
“Nope, moments gone.”   
He pulled out, and put his boxer shorts back on.   
“I’m gonna go to bathroom. Is that alright with you?”   
Betty grumbled, and flopped back on to the bed.   
Jughead realises he may have been a bit tough with her. This was harder on her then it was on him. She had to restrict what she ate, what she did, and after all that she’d have to carry the child. In the meantime, all he had to do was wear really lose underwear, and not leave his laptop on his lap. He opened the door to go and apologise, when a buzzing sound hit his ears. He followed the noise down to the bedroom. He opened the door, and found the source. Betty was sat on the bed, clutching a hot pink vibrator in her hands.   
“Whats this...?”   
“Well, I needed to be punished for not paying attention. But instead, I decided I should just reward you.” She drawled, tilting her head at him.   
He’d gone stiff already, unable to move his eyes off her.   
“I was thinking I could let you watch...”   
She moved her hands down her body, and rested the buzzing object on the apex of her thighs. That alone had her moaning softly. He couldn’t take it. Watching her was to much. He pounced on her before she could even react. The buzzing object was tossed aside, along with the thought that no one had picked up the dry cleaning.


End file.
